


What Makes You Happy?

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Feels, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He wasn’t sure exactly what it was that prompted him into the sudden rash of impulsiveness.   Impulsiveness that he generally didn’t feel quite as strongly or give himself permission to indulge in nearly as freely unless faced with fight.  What he was sure about though, had felt it somewhere bone-deep, that he would regret it if he didn’t take the chance.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	What Makes You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for itscinni!
> 
> I really, really hope that you enjoy your Small Gift <3

Steve blinked blearily awake, brows furrowed in confusion for just a brief moment until his mind woke along with him. When the day before, and the night that followed, settled into place, he couldn’t help the smile that worked its way across his face as he stared almost giddily at the newly familiar ceiling above him. 

Following the train of thought, he rolled his head to the side, smile widening fondly at Sam’s sleeping form. He sprawled mostly on his stomach with his nearest arm strewn lazily across Steve’s stomach. Steve ran his hand lightly over Sam’s arm, wincing guiltily when Sam stirred sleepily at the touch. 

“Morning,” Sam mumbled, using the hold on Steve’s waist as leverage to shuffle closer. Steve shifted from laying on his back onto his side facing Sam. He slid hand up Sam’s arm with the movement until he could curl his arm around Sam’s back. Steve’s ‘good morning’ was murmured softly between lazy kisses. 

Steve had no doubt that mornings like this, soft and lazy and affectionate, were something that he could quickly grow addicted to. It was as close to perfection as he had experienced, before or since the ice. And, Steve couldn’t deny that the addictive perfection was more about Sam than the rest of it combined. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what it was that prompted him into the sudden rash of impulsiveness. Impulsiveness that he generally didn’t feel quite as strongly or give himself permission to indulge in nearly as freely unless faced with fight. What he was sure about though, had felt it somewhere bone-deep, that he would regret it if he didn’t take the chance. 

He couldn’t pinpoint what it was about Sam Wilson that urged him to open the door to conversation and dive head first into the easy, playful banter. To give into the spontaneous decision and take up the invitation to visit at the VA. Though, it certainly wasn’t for the sake of making Sam look good for the girl at the desk. Steve was positive Sam needed no help in that area, least of all from him. 

But it had been so easy for Steve to dive into that conversation at the National Mall, easier and yet more thrilling than most interactions had been for him since he had received the serum. To put it simply, being around and interacting with Sam was easy to the point of feeling natural. That sort of connection was not something that Steve was used to experiencing and he wasn’t about to let it slip away.

“What makes you happy?” Sam had asked.

Steve knew that Sam had likely been referring to big picture happiness. Whole-life contentment. The type of things that might help him better settle into this new world he had been unceremoniously dropped into. At some point, Steve was sure he would need to work his way back around to answering that particular question. But in that moment all Steve could think was to return the question with one of his own.

“Are you free tonight?” Sam looked startled and surprised, clearly not having expected that particular response but he smiled. Sam smiled that smile and Steve had let loose the cautious hold he’d tried to keep on that different sort of impulsiveness. “Can I take you to dinner?”

Sam didn’t respond immediately. He seemed to study Steve intently for a moment, as though unsure if the question was legitimate. But that same surprised, almost startled yet pleased expression slowly settled in again and Sam agreed. 

Dinner had been nearly perfect, too, in Steve’s opinion. Even with the handful of fairly awkward moments where conversation faltered and Steve hadn’t been able to figure out how to pick it up again. Though, those awkward silences were less to do with Sam and more to do with Steve’s own lack of knowledge and understanding in far too many areas to be able to maintain an in depth discussion. 

Sam could have easily gotten as frustrated and irritated as others had over the last two years. He would have been entirely justified in deciding that dealing with Steve’s decades-wide knowledge gap was a little too close to too much. Steve would have been the last to have blamed Sam for taking that deliberate step back into more friendly territory. But, for whatever reason, Sam didn’t. He didn’t seem interested in taking that step or even acknowledging that it existed. 

Instead, when they left the restaurant and stepped back out onto the sidewalk, maneuvering through evening foot traffic side-by-side and fingers wound together, Sam had paused and studied him intently for a moment. He used his hold on Steve’s hand to tug him just closer enough for the intention to be crystal clear. Steve met him part way for a brief, soft kiss, that was over far, far too soon for Steve’s liking. 

He found himself leaning in again for another almost immediately after the first had broken. They kept the kiss simple, only just past chaste. But the intent was there. Lingering and palpable. 

“Mine or yours?” Sam asked, words low but urgent against Steve’s lips.

“Yours,” Steve answered decisively, earning a chuckle and a smirk.

“Didn’t have to think too hard about that,” Sam noted.

“I live in a SHIELD apartment, Sam, and,” Steve paused, pulling back just far enough to be able to see Sam fully, eyes roving over Sam’s face, just taking him in briefly before he continued on in his admission. “There’s no question that it’s bugged and monitored but I’m not of the mind to share you tonight, least of all with them.”

Steve had wondered, momentarily, if that wasn’t another awkwardly, too-forward comment to make. It was honest, Steve could grit his teeth and put up with the lack of privacy thanks to SHIELD's irritating methods but he wasn’t interested in giving them more than he had to. But maybe he could have possibly found a better way to phrase it. 

“Good enough reason for me,” Sam conceded, though he did give Steve a suitably incredulous look. Rather than get distracted by things that didn’t matter in the least at the current moment, Steve stole another brief kiss. 

There was always a chance that this was something short-lived and fleeting. Something that started warm and sure only to fizzle out in short order. Steve acknowledged that but didn’t let himself linger on it, didn’t let it gain a foothold in his mind. 

That was a concern for another time, his attention was firmly on the here and now. 

The now in which Sam was fit flush against him. Where lazy morning kissing had led to wandering hands and Sam groaning low and breathless into the kiss when Steve worked a hand between them. There was nothing in the world that demanded Steve’s attention more than the way Sam tensed and shuddered against him. 

Steve knew immediately that was another thing he could very easily become addicted to, if he wasn’t careful. 

The only thing that might have made the near perfection of the morning just a little more perfect was if his phone had stayed quiet just an hour or so longer. The obnoxious alert echoed through the bedroom from wherever his pants had been discarded and Steve groaned in annoyance. He broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Sam’s for a moment, half hoping whoever was calling would change their mind. Would decide that it could wait, just a little longer. Unlikely, but Steve could hope. 

Sam chuckled at his obvious irritation and Steve sighed, stealing another kiss before he made himself get up and face the day. When he glanced back to speak, to ask when he might be able to see Sam again, Steve found himself struck silent, his words disappearing from his mind all at once. He stood motionlessly for a long moment, unable to do anything more than appreciate the stunning picture Sam made. Still sprawled bare across the bed, on his back with his hands tucked behind his head, as he watched Steve redress. Seeming almost as incapable of looking away as Steve felt. 

Steve felt himself flush and Sam smiled, soft and warm. His phone sounded again, breaking the moment and Steve sighed, quickly redressing though unable to resist letting his eyes linger. 

“I’ve got to go,” he said reluctantly. “I’ll see you? Soon?”

“Hope so,” Sam agreed with another small smile. Despite knowing that he really ought to be going, Steve pressed his luck and moved in for just one more brief kiss, pleased when Sam met it just as eagerly.

“Soon,” Steve promised when they broke away. “I’ll let you know when I’m back in.”

Steve saw Sam again sooner than he had anticipated being able to. Though, he couldn’t help but wish that it had been under better circumstances. But then again Steve wasn’t going to turn away any opportunity to see Sam, get to know him just that little bit more.


End file.
